Supernatural Stones
by Quantum Whale
Summary: My first fic, I know its bad give me a break. Carlos and Tracker find a mysterious stone which they contact help to figure out what it is. And it ends up threatening the existence of the PAW patrol team itself.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Carlos, just digging around in the jungle with tracker at his side. Carlos usually doesn't find anything, and when he does its either trivial or just another fossil for the museum. Today, though he found something, interesting. It was a glowy green mineral which he had never seen nor heard of before. Carlos didn't know what to do, he wanted it to go in the museum, but he didn't know if it did anything. Tracker had no idea what it was either and after a while of looking at it and trying to figure out what it was, they scooped it into a bag and tried to get a better look. To no avail, there was only one thing left they could do.

"We need to call the Paw patrol." Tracker and Carlos said at the same time.

At the lookout the pups were playing horseshoes in three groups of two. Rocky was with Zuma, Chase was with Marshall, and Skye was with Rubble. Marshall was up and Marshall being Marshall tripped on the pile of horseshoes and was sent flying up and landing with his legs around the horseshoe pin.

"Well Marshall, you got something around it at least." Rocky joked.

Right then is when Ryder got a call from Carlos asking him about the mysterious glowing green mineral.

"I'll see if Cap'n Turbot knows anything about it, bring it over here so i can show him." Ryder told Carlos before hanging up.

Ryder was now just as curious as Carlos was. He, just like Carlos know absolutely nothing about this strange mineral. Ryder thought long and hard about it before Carlos got to the lookout with Tracker and his jeep.

"Hola amigos!" Tracker said as all the pups ran towards him and Carlos.

After a few seconds of greeting the pups Carlos walked over to Ryder who was just now coming out of the lookout.

"So where is this, thing you found?" Ryder quickly asked Carlos

"It's in the back of Trackers jeep, we put the bag it was in, into a box to make sure nothing happens to it." "Or us" Carlos nervously told Ryder.

"Well let's bring it to Cap'n Turbot and see what he can figure out, lets tell the pups what's going on and see if they want to tag along." Ryder said quickly.

Ryder wanted to get this to the Cap'n ASAP so he did all of this very fast. The pups all ended up going with Ryder, everyone wanted to know what this mysterious thing was.

"Oh hiya Ryder, what brings you an your perky Paw patrol pups to present yourselves to me and my favorite floating flounder?" The cap'n said after Ryder, Carlos and the pups got to there destination.

"We want to know if you know anything about this." Ryder said as he pulled out the mysterious green mineral.

Cap'n Turbot gasped and almost passed out.

"That's the terribly troublesome Mignonette Stone, any pup who touches it's great glowing green surface will be forever stuck in a state of stumbling stupidity!" The Cap't said so quickly it took a bit to process.

Carlos, after processing all of what Cap'n Turbot had just blurted, said "Boy am i glad we had it in a box."

"Well if it's so dangerous we should keep it somewhere no pup can get there paws on it."

"Let's go" they all said.

Back at the lookout, the pups couldn't help but fantasize about what a pup would do if they touched the stone. Except for Chase due to him not believing in stuff like that.

"How would anyone know that? If they were stupid they wouldn't be able to tell the stone did it." Chase had said sternly.

None of the other pups paid any attention to Chases disbelief, they were to busy with their own stories about the stone.

"So where should we put it?" Carlos asked Ryder.

"Maybe we should put it back in the jungle, there aren't any pups that it could affect in the jungle." Ryder suggested.

"Except for Tracker." Carlos joked. "I guess we should just bring it back to the jungle, don't want to risk any pups getting affected by it."

"Well in that case you should go and say goodbye to the pups." Ryder pointed out.

Carlos went and told tracker that they were about to leave, so they told the pups they were leaving and got into Trackers jeep.

"Adiós amigos, see you soon." Tracker said as he got in his jeep.

Carlos put the Mignonette Stone in the back of the jeep and hoped in. Tracker was a little nervous to be driving with the stone right behind him, knowing what it could do if he made a single big mistake while driving, he knew it was in a box, but that didn't stop him from fearing what could happen. He didn't tell anyone though, and it doesn't seem like anyone is taking notice, so Tracker put it aside as he started his jeep.

Little did he know that the big mistake he would make wouldn't effect him but his friends.

All of the pups were side by side, very close to each other while watching Tracker and Carlos leave.

"Well today has been interesting." Rubble said slowly

"I still refuse to believe that a green rock can make a pup stupid, just by touching it, I bet it's just some old myth."

All the pups shook there heads as Tracker hit the gas pedal, maybe a little too hard as the Mignonette Stone launched out of the back of trackers jeep and out of the box slamming against the ground breaking into multiple little shards and ended up hitting each and everyone of the pups.

The effect didn't work instantaneously it took a few seconds for it to kick in but when it did the effects were not very good.

Ryder, who decided to go Into the lookout as Tracker and Carlos were leaving didn't notice what happened, but Tracker heard the stone break, not knowing what it was, they quickly turned around to go investigate to there surprise they found glowing green shards scattered around the yard with 6 pups that had been hit by the stone.

"Oi oi oi" Tracker said, scared out of his mind

"We gotta tell Ryder!" they both screamed as they ran into the lookout.

Lucky for them Ryder hadn't gone up the elevator yet. He was just at the lobby about to fill up the pup food to put into their bowls as Carlos came in.

"I though you guys were headed off to the jungle to put the stone away."

"Yeah about the stone..." Carlos said nervously once again.

"It kind of broke into a bunch of shards, which may have hit the pups." Carlos very slowly stated

"WHAT?! Oh no!" Ryder screamed to the point where Tracker had to cover his ears.

Ryder ran as fast as he could out of the lookout with his mind racing about how the PAW patrol is over, and how he is losing his best friends. When he got outside he saw them, all 6 acting all vacuous. Ryder had to call the Cap'n and ask if there was anyway to fix this.

"Cap'n the stone hit all of the pups! Is there any way to break the trace?" Ryder said extremely quickly.

The Cap'n, yet again gasped and almost fainted but eventually was able to find his words.

"Well yes, there is a way to get the poor pea-brained pups out of there terrible trance."

Ryder let out a huge sigh of relief.

"But it will be difficult... _very_ difficult, but I know you Ryder, prodigious protection of your Paw patrol pups you will venture far and wide for your fun furry friends." The Cap'n pointed out.

"So how to we fix this?" Ryder said, wanting to do whatever it was he had to right noblue

"You must find another stone, it looks stupendously similar to the Mignonette Stone but it's a beautiful bright blue. It's called the Cerulean Stone and it will get your poor Paw patrol pups back to normal."

"Where do I find this Cerulean Stone?" Ryder questioned extremely eager for a response.

"No one knows, the only thing anyone knows about this big bright blue stone is that it is somewhere around the our cool clear city of adventure bay."

"Well Cap'n, wanna help us look?" Ryder said about to start searching

"Yeah, anything to get the Paw patrol back." Cap'n said with a sad sound to his voice.

"Alright I'll call Everest and start looking!" "Ryder out" Ryder hung the phone up, Carlos and Tracker who heard the whole thing and called up Everest for backup. Ryder explained the situation to Everest and Jake who are now just as worried as everyone else. They came to the lookout as fast as they could and Ryder explained what they had to do.

And now starts a mission that is not only for the Paw patrol, but for the whole of Adventure Bay...


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah i know i shouldnt be posting so quickly but i was bored today so this is all i could really do. I did want to make this chapter longer but it just kinda fell flat i was out of ideas that could fit into the same chapter. Anyway you probably didn't read this, but enjoy.**

As they were racing off to find the Cerulean Stone, Everest and Tracker thought of what could've happened if _they_ had gotten effected by the stone. Although they felt bad about it, they found it kind of funny how the pups act after they turned dumb. They didn't like using the word _stupid_ or _dumb_ but there wasn't really much else they could say. If they would've gotten hit by the "stupid stone" as Everest calls it since nobody has told her the actual name yet, Ryder, Carlos, Jake and Cap'n Turbot would be stuck searching on there own, and who knows how long that would take.

Nobody said much of anything while looking, which was to be expected, they were on a mission to save the PAW Patrol itself, the only thing they want to communicate would be findings. It will be difficult to find a stone that could be _anywhere_ in Adventure Bay, so communication was uncommon for a day, but only a day. After the day the incident had happened, everyone in Adventure Bay knew about it and they all agreed to keep an eye out.

The next day Ryder got a call from Mayor Goodway as he was getting ready to look for the Cerulean Stone.

"Hey Mayor Goodway, did you find something?" Ryder asked questionably.

"No, but I have an idea of someone who could help." Mayor Goodway said slowly with a nervous look on her face and sound in her voice.

"Who is it?" Asked Ryder, obviously curious now.

"You might think i'm crazy, but I think we should ask Mayor Humdinger to help She said with a nervous laugh at the end.

"Well... He would help seeing as he has 6 kittens with gadgets like the pups." Ryder said slightly reluctant.

"I know Humdinger isn't the nicest person in the world but with what's happening now," The Mayor gulped lightly. "I think he would help. Even with his rivalry with us, what's happening now is just horrible." Mayor Goodway told Ryder, though she knew there was the chance he would end up doing something bad.

"Okay Mayor I'll see what I can do" Ryder said after a small wait.

"Good luck Ryder." Ryder then hung up.

It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but Mayor Humdinger and his catastrophe crew are helping out with the search. Humdinger didn't make it to difficult to get him aboard, but it could've been easier. Ryder called everyone else and begun searching.

Everest and Jake: The Mountains

Carlos and Tracker: The City

Ryder and Cap'n Turbot: The Bay

Mayor Humdinger: The Outskirts of Adventure Bay

These were the jobs given to the group. Cap'n Turbot said it was somewhere _in_ Adventure Bay, not necessarily referring to the bay itself. They looked everywhere they thought to look, but to no avail. No one even found a lead to where this stone could be, but it was only the second day of searching so they can't expect much.

Back at the lookout, the pups _clearly_ have no idea about.. Well... Anything. They just walk around aimlessly with no idea what to do are where they are, they can't even recognized the pups correctly and they sleep in each others pup houses.

"Hey, Skye you want to go to the Beach?" Asked Rocky to Zuma.

Rocky grabbed Zuma's paw and pulled him to the other side of the lookout.

"Let's go swimming!" Rocky blurted out as he and Zuma started digging... with there heads.

Rubble was just walking in circles. Chase, Marshall, And Skye were just in a pile obviously having no clue as to what was going on. The only good thing is that, at least they know how to eat and drink, and that they have to do that to live. They just need to find a bowl, which is pretty difficult when you can't even recognized a pup you've lived with for almost your whole life.

After their second day of searching they still had no leads or anything. So Ryder went back to the lookout, Tracker decided to stay with Ryder at the lookout so he would have to drive from the jungle to Adventure Bay again. Tracker couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Chase just smacking his head on the ground. He felt bad for him but, laughter is hard to hold back.

"Oh chico Ryder, do you think we will ever get our amigos back to normal? Estoy asustado. Tracker just had to ask, he knew how Ryder was gonna respond, but he just had to ask.

"Tracker, it's only been two days, besides I'm sure well get some leads eventually, everyone in Adventure Bay is looking." Ryder said with a calming voice.

"Mejor, thanks Ryder" Tracker was just expecting a little 'don't worry' but what Ryder said actually made him feel a bit better.

Tracker has felt guilty this whole time. Knowing how he slammed the pedal caused this to happen.

"If I hadn't hit the pedal so hard all of this wouldn't be happening." Tracker thought as he was trying to go to sleep.

Luckily Tracker was tired so it didn't take long to get to sleep. The next day Tracker awoke to Slye screaming at him for sleeping in his pup house. He was in the lobby of the lookout.

Ryder had the idea to take Zuma's sub to help look but that would take away one of the pup's sleeping areas and seeing how bovine and dull the pups are, that might cause problems even if he brought it back, things could get out of hand. They just had to do what they have been doing and hope for the best. Nonetheless Ryder never felt scared that they wouldn't find it, the more they search the less places it could be, so it will get easier and easier to look.

5 Days have passed meaning its been a week since the Mignonette Stone explosion. The 6 pups affected by the stone are now locked in the observatory of the lookout due to Rubble running towards the bay, there was no reason for him doing it, but better safe than sorry.

On the eighth day of looking Ryder got from Mayor Humdinger.

"Hey Mayor, did you find anything?" Ryder asked as he always does when he gets a call.

"Yes I did Ryder." Said Humdinger as his kitties meowed angrily at him "Okay my kittens did Ryder The water one found something glowing blue at the bottom of the bay near seal island." The Mayor said grudgingly.

"Thanks Mayor I'll tell the pups and see what we can do, Ryder out." Ryder said as he hung up

"Wow, Mayor Goodway was right he actually did help us!" Thought Ryder as he called the pups and told them.

Now they just had to get it out.

Or so they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is just bad. Enjoy anyway.**

 **DO NOT: Put Cap'n Turbot in your fic, his lines are obnoxious to write.**

The first time anyone got any lead, it happened to be something that looks exactly like what they were looking for. Ryder knew that they shouldn't be so excited, there was always the chance it was just a mislead or something. Everest, who hadn't talked to them for a while, mostly because she never found anything, somehow managed to get there _before_ Tracker.

"Alright Cap'n, to seal island!" Ryder wanted to get there as fast as possible.

"Roger Ryder" Replied the Cap'n.

Dumbfounded he hadn't thought of it before, Ryder got into the diving bell with Cap'n Turbot. As the bell got dropped into the water, Humdingers kitty was there to lead the way. As they dove deeper into the water Ryder realized the diving bell had no way of picking up the stone if this was indeed what they were looking for.

Everest and Tracker were just playing while waiting for Ryder and Cap'n Turbot to come back, then Tracker's pup tag flashed.

"Tracker, I need you to go to the lookout on getting Zuma's hovercraft. Since the pups are in the lookout they don't need it." Ryder said from Trackers pup tag.

"Espere, why me?" Tracker was still new so he didn't understand the pups vehicles very well.

"You're smaller than Everest so you'd fit better, besides if you really don't want to I can get Everest to do it." Ryder sounded a bit too relaxed for what was happening right now.

"De ninguna manera, I can do it, Ryder." Tracker was confident now.

"Alright Tracker, I'll tell Carlos what you're doing, Over and out."

"Let's go." Tracker said to himself while running to his jeep.

Everest heard most of what Ryder had said and wondered why his hovercraft would be needed since she doesn't know that it can transform into a sub. Same with Tracker, he was just talking through his mind why a vehicle that floats _above_ water could be useful in getting something _below_ water.

Tracker wasted no time when he got to the lookout, he had a job to do and was determined to get it done as fast as he could. It took him a couple seconds to figure out how to use the hovercraft, but it wasn't very difficult.

"Ryder, the hovercraft is here. What are we gonna do with it?" Tracker was still confused as to why Zuma's hovercraft will be of use.

"Bark out the sub" Tracker was still confused but did what Ryder said.

"Ruff, sub." Tracker was surprised as the vehicle he was sitting in started to transform.

"Awesome!" Everest yelled after the transformation.

"Alright Tracker, now come underwater and help us pick up this stone." Ryder said, realizing that all he had to do was bring his scuba gear and they wouldn't need the sub in the first place.

"Oye Everest, do you want to come too?" Tracker felt bad leaving Everest out of this.

"Do I!" Everest howled as she ran to the sub and jumped in the backseat.

Tracker steered the sub to the diving bell, which was surprisingly easy to see in the water.

"Okay Tracker now hit the claw button." Ryder has to explain everything to Tracker since he had no idea how anything works.

Tracker, obviously listened to Ryder and pressed the button making the sub's claw arm come out.

"Good, now _very_ gently grab that stone with the claw." Tracker held his breath as he did this.

If he broke the stone, his best friends may never be the same again, the PAW patrol would be gone, and adventure bay would be left with no one to help them. It all came down to this. Tracker didn't know how fragile the stone was but he did want to take any risks so he moved closer and grabbed the glowing blue stone as gently and as slowly as possible.

He missed a couple times but when he got hold of the stone, he went as slowly as he possibly could back to the surface. He had done it. He saved the Paw patrol! Tracker was very proud of himself and so was everyone else.

"Great job Tracker," Ryder told Tracker how happy he was for his newest pup.

"Yeah, you rocked!" Everest, clearly catching on to Jake's way of speaking, told Tracker.

"Cap'n, is this what we're looking for?" Ryder gave the stone to Cap'n Turbot, nervous just like everyone else.

"This is definitely the stupendous stupidity stopping Cerulean Stone!" The Cap'n shouted with glee.

"Well then let's get back to the lookout and get our pups back!" Ryder cheered.

As they were driving back to the lookout everyone cheered as they drove past knowing that the glowing blue stone could only be one thing. When they got to the lookout, Tracker jumped out of Zuma's hovercraft and started running towards the lookout.

'Hey, Tracker." Everest said from behind him.

When Tracker turned to look Everest quickly said

"Thanks for letting me ride in the sub with you." Then she ran to the lookout.

"You're welcome!" Tracker knew she was too far away for her to hear him, but he said it anyway.

Once they all got up the elevator, the pups were still acting dumb walking in circles, calling pups by the wrong name, all of these things were normal after the Mignonette Stone exploded.

"So how do we use the Stone?" Ryder gave the stone to Cap'n Turbot.

"The Cerulean Stones scratchy surface must come in contact with the cretinous Paw patrol pups."

"Just like the other stone." The Cap'n said, with surprisingly no alliteration.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Everest quickly blurted out.

Cap'n Turbot gave the stone back to Ryder and had him turn the pups back

"Alright, Chase your up first" Then Ryder rubbed Chase's head with the stone.

"Umm, Cap'n, it's not working" Ryder kept rubbing the stone all around Chase's body, but nothing was happening.

"That can only mean one thing." Cap'n Turbot said very nervously.

He paused for a moment before saying "The shaky Cerulean Stone must've been broken into two, and someone else must've picked the piece from its place without knowing it's power. Just like Carlos and Tracker did with the mighty glowing green Mignonette Stone."

This took a while to process, due to how quickly Cap'n Turbot had spoken, but when it did, no one was happy.

"So basically we have a piece of a sweet stone, but we need the other piece for it to do anything cool?" Jake asked

"And we have absolutely no way of tracking it down?" Everest said with a _very_ concerned tone.

"We need the other piece of the Cerulean Stone for its superb superpower to be used."

"But, little pup, we do have a way of tracking the little-lost lump." Everyone let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this.

"The pieces of the Cerulean Stone shimmer brighter the closer they are to each other." The Cap'n was standing firm.

"So all we've gotta do is go around, and see how much the stone is glowing, and keep going the direction it glows the most in?" Carlos had said, being one of the first things he has said in a while.

"Precisely."

"I'll call in the Air Patroller and start flying around to see where it glows the most."

"Robo-dog, bring the air patroller." Robo-dog barked and landed outside the lookout.

Tracker and Everest howled, as this would be the first time they would get in the Air patroller. Carlos and Jake will look after Adventure Bay, while Everest, Tracker, Ryder and Cap'n Turbot, set off to find the missing piece of the stone.

It could be anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Everest and Tracker were amazed by what they saw. They each had seen the inside of the Air patroller while trying to get the royal throne back, but they never got a good look at the inside, let alone being inside of it. Ryder didn't have any air gear for Tracker or Everest, but that didn't matter, they knew Ryder had a reason. Besides this adventure was already the coolest thing either of them had done. Other than the pups going stupid of course.

"Alright Cap'n, lead the way." Ryder then gave the piece of the Cerulean Stone they had to Cap'n Turbot.

The Cap'n then started pointing the stone it certain directions, looking at it closely every time he moved it.

"I believe our beloved beached block of this here Cerulean Stone is surely southward!" The Cap'n yelled confidently.

Since Robo-dog had turned left after leaving the lookout, the bay was what was to the south.

"So the other piece is also in the bay?" Everest asked, unknowing of what to think.

"I don't believe so my fluffy furry friend!"

"The Cerulean Stone shimmers surprisingly changing, meaning our precious piece is mobile." The Cap'n told Everest, not knowing if that's a good or a bad thing.

"So somebody else must've found it and is out on the bay?" Ryder asked the Cap'n

"Most likely."

"Well, there's only one thing to do! Fly out and follow the glow!"

"Robo-dog, to the bay!" Robo-dog listened to Ryder's command, barking while turning the air patroller around.

"Hey, Everest." Tracker said wanting something to do "Isn't this fun? es para mi!" Tracker wanted to start a conversation.

"Yeah, today has been full of fun and new experiences. Just wish our friend weren't so inane." Everest said, also wanting to start a conversation as they flew towards the bay.

"We'll get them back we're the PAW Patrol!" Tracker Said slamming his paw down.

"Or at least two smaller members of the Paw Patrol." Everest snickered

"You're still important and a part of the PAW Patrol!" Ryder said, overhearing what they had said.

"Cap'n are we getting any closer?"

"I'm afraid not Ryder." Cap'n Turbot was still looking at the stone trying to figure out exactly where it could be.

"The other broken bit of our sacred Cerulean Stone is too far for or forsaken piece to brightly shine." Cap'n Turbot explained.

"Well, at least we know what direction we need to go, well eventually get to the point were the stone will start to glow more." Ryder said, knowing Everest and Tracker needed to hear something positive after what the Cap'n had said.

 _This is going to be a long ride._

* * *

After a while of Everest and Tracker talking, and Cap'n Turbot trying to get a better idea of where the lost piece of the stone is. The stone finally started to glow brighter.

"Ryder, the Cerulean stone is shining! We need to steer southwest!" Cap'n Turbot happily yelled.

"Robo-dog, turn southwest"

Robo-dog did what he always does, he barked and then did what he was told to do. Now they were really starting to get on the right track. They had the stone brighter than ever, they were heading in the right direction, and the closer they got the easier it would be to find the missing piece of the stone. Ryder still had what the Cap'n had said a while ago in the back of his mind. The piece they were looking for was mobile, most likely meaning someone has it. Who had it meant a lot, they might just give it to them, or they would have to fight for it. Either way, they were getting that stone one way or another, Both Ryder and everyone in Adventure Bay needed the PAW Patrol, and every pup has there own reason why they are needed. Nevertheless, Ryder knew they would get the stone back. He just didn't know how.

"Oh, now the smart stone says we need to steer south again! Turn left!" Cap'n Turbot said quickly.

"Robo-dog! left!" Ryder said, almost as quickly as the Cap'n.

"Robo-dog, that was a little too far to the left." Ryder exclaimed, quickly making Robo-dog turn right a bit.

"You pups okay?" Ryder asked turning to Tracker and Everest, who were starting their conversation back up.

"Yeah, just a little hungry." Everest said as her stomach growled.

"Alright you two, you can have some treats." Ryder said with a giggle while pulling out a bag of treats and throwing one at both Tracker and Everest.

"Muchas gracias Ryder!" Tracker said after gobbling up the treat he was given.

"You know what? Here, have the bag, eat as you want, you deserve it for what you've done these past few days." Ryder said giving the pups the whole bag of treats.

"Wow! Thank you, Ryder!" Everest said hopping with glee.

"No problem! like I said, you deserve it!"

"We getting closer, Cap'n?" Ryder asked, turning towards Cap'n Turbot.

"Certainly closer, but not close." Cap'n Turbot wanted to pet this piece as badly as the others.

Everest whimpered upon hearing this.

"Don't worry Everest, we'll get our amigos back. Remember what Ryder said, the closer we get, the easier it will be to track! estarán bein!" Tracker reassured Everest, putting his paw on her back.

"Right." Everest stopped whimpering "Thanks, Tracker. Again."

"de nada, no problem Everest."

* * *

"Whoever happens to have our handy Cerulean Stone piece must be super swift." Cap'n Turbot said, seeing the stone keeps differentiating in glow and direction.

"But we are getting closer."

They were still above the bay, turning, left, right, north, south, but they haven't gotten to where they need to be or even seen where the stone could possibly be. Ryder still didn't have the slightest clue as to who or what had the piece of the stone that they were desperately looking for. This won't stop him from doing whatever it takes to get this piece. His pups, and possibly the town of Adventure Bay, rested upon them getting this stone. There have been multiple emergencies during the time they were looking for the stone, but most of them could be handled by Everest and Tracker on their own.

"Ryder! Out piece of the Cerulean Stone is shining brighter than ever!" Cap'n Turbot yelled seeing the stone start to glow much brighter.

"Whoever has the other precious piece of the Cerulean Stone must be sailing southward towards us!" The Cap'n shouted with glee.

"Alright, nows our chance to see who has it, Robo-dog slow down a bit." Ryder said, wanting to know who had the piece of the stone.

Robo-dog obeyed and slowed the Air patroller down. As they were going, the stone was glowing brighter and brighter the further they went, meaning the piece they were looking for was coming to them as they were going to it.

"We're wandering particularly close to our missing piece of our Cerulean Stone." Cap'n Turbot said. "We should pause our plane to peek out for our piece of the stone." The Cap'n said much to the confusion of Tracker and Everest.

"He means, we should stop the Air patroller to look for who has the stone." Ryder told them, to which they understood.

"Alright, Robo-dog put the Air patroller in hover mode!"

Now they would just sit here and wait for whoever, or whatever had the stone, to come to them. Even if they couldn't see it, they could know it had passed due to the glow of the piece they had.

"So who do you think has the piece we're looking for?" Everest asked, looking at Tracker.

"I'm not sure amigo, but they probably don't know what it does just like me and Carlos with the Mignonette Stone." Tracker replied.

Everest laid her paw on Tracker and whispered. "I know you blame yourself for this, but it's not entirely your fault."

Tracker was very surprised by this since he didn't really have many moments where he truly just blamed himself. He did always have it in the back of his mind, but never really showed it. Or, at least he never thought he did.

"Maybe you did hit the gas pedal too hard, but what if the pups weren't standing where they were? Or Carlos decided to leave the stone alone?" Everest said, finally taking her paw off of Tracker.

"Point is, there were multiple other reasons that this happened, it wasn't all your fault."

This did make Tracker feel a bit better about himself, now having the idea that everyone made a mistake, which leads to all of this happening. He knew he made a mistake that made all of this happen, but now he knows that his mistake wasn't the only thing that made his friends mindless.

"Thanks, Everest. I guess this makes us even." Tracker said, referring to when he reassured her that they would find the stone.

"No, you still let me ride in the sub." Everest giggled.

"Oh come on, that wasn't that big of a deal!" Tracker giggled as well

"You still did it."

"Okay," Tracker said begrudgingly. "You still owe me one."

"Cap'n, are they still coming this way?" Ryder asked after looking for a bit.

"Yes, but the swift sea swimmer slowed down a smidge." Cap'n Turbot replied.

"Alright Robo-dog, start going forward very slowly, we need to make sure we don't miss anything." Ryder commanded, putting emphasis on _anything._

As they expected, when they started moving, the stone started glowing more. Everyone was excited knowing that they were getting exponentially closer. Ryder and Cap'n Turbot were looking out to see if they could find who or what had the piece, or if they could see the blue glow of it. They didn't find anything.

"Um. Ryder? Our piece of the Cerulean Stone says the second segment of the stone just went past us." Cap'n Turbot told Ryder, confused by what this meant.

"That means the stone is underwater!" Ryder said.

"So we have to fly all the way back to get Zuma's sub again?" Everest asked.

"No, I have an idea, Tracker, you use Zuma's air gear to fly underwater and try to find the missing piece!" Ryder ordered.

"Alright, Ryder, are you sure?" Tracker was just as nervous now as he was with the hovercraft.

"You're the only one who would fit into it, each flight pack has a different size to fit the pup it was made for, and your close enough to Zuma's size to fit." Ryder said knowing Tracker was wondering why it was him again.

"Alright, Ryder! Puedo hacer esto." Tracker howled as he ran to the back of the air patroller.

"Um. Ryder, how do I get the gear on? Tracker asked embarrassingly.

"You have to jump into it once you see it come out of there!" Ryder said pointing to where all the air suits come out of.

"Oh," Tracker said as he jumped into Zuma's gear "That was easy."

"Before you go under the water you have to bark out the scuba." Ryder told Tracker through his pup tag.

"Okay, Ryder."

"Alright Everest, we're going back to the shore, we need the sub patroller!"

"The what?" Everest said after hearing what Ryder had just said.

"It's another vehicle I made for when we need to go underwater." Ryder responded.

"Cool!"

Tracker was now underwater seeing things he had never seen before, but he had a mission. He had to find that stone.

 _"No time for sightseeing."_ Tracker thought since he couldn't say anything through the scuba.

While Tracker was underwater looking for the missing piece of the stone, Ryder, Cap'n Turbot and Everest, all got into the Sub patroller.

"Alright, now to go find the missing piece!" Ryder said as the Sub patroller launched out to sea.

Cap'n Turbot had given the piece of the stone to Tracker so he could find the other piece much easier. So they had to look for the blue glow to find Tracker.

Tracker didn't understand how the stone worked like Cap'n Turbot did. He knew it would glow brighter the closer he got to the other piece, but that's all he knew. So he was just following to glow, going wherever it seemed to glow the most to try to track down the other piece.

After a while, he was starting to get kinda close. Or he thought so anyway. When he saw a red sub coming towards him. He looked closer and saw Ryder driving it. Tracker put the stone as high above his head as he could. Ryder, noticing this called Tracker and told him he could get in the sub.

After he did this he gave the stone back to Cap'n Turbot.

"I didn't find anything, sorry Ryder." Tracker sighed.

"No, no little PAW Patrol pup, the Cerulean Stone is shining brighter than I've ever seen it!" The Cap'n said to Tracker.

"Young pup you got us closer to the missing margin of the magnificent stone than we have been before!" Cap'n Turbot yelled, more excited than ever before.

"So what direction do we have to go?" Ryder asked.

"Turn around."

Ryder steered the sub patroller around as Cap'n Turbot lead him to where he had to go. Then he saw it, a brown, sort of futuristic looking sub near the surface of the water. That's when Ryder knew exactly where the other piece of the stone was.

It wasn't going to be easy to get.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know Sid's personality is kinda misrepresented here, but I did know what else to do.**

"Never knew I could be such a good water pup." Tracker had said in his mind.

He had driven Zuma's hovercraft, sub _and_ used his gear from the Air patroller. Tracker knew that Everest could've done just as good as he did, but she was too big to use Zuma's things so it always came down to him to use them. Tracker was afraid to use them at first, but he didn't mind after he had started. It was always the fear of messing up that got to him. He didn't care about what he was doing, or how he was going to do it, he just didn't want to mess up, especially in front of people or pups. It always made him think twice about everything he did, but it never stopped him. He always did what he had to, and almost never messes up in the first place. This didn't stop him from being afraid that he could mess up, he just knows it's not extremely common for him to do.

"Pups, we found the stone!" Ryder said, taking Tracker out of his thoughts.

"But it won't be easy to get."

"Where is it, Ryder?" Everest asked.

"Sid Swashbuckle has it, and he never gives anything away."

"Isn't that the guy who takes everything?" Tracker asked.

"And even took the Sea patroller once?" Everest added.

"Yes, you peculiar pups!" Cap'n Turbot said. "This won't be easy"

"Esto es malo, this is bad!" Tracker said, panicky.

Everest looked at him and said, "We can do it, where the PAW Patrol!" slamming her paw down like Tracker had done before.

"Right, so we're getting that piece one way or another!" Ryder stated raising the tone of his voice throughout the sentence.

"So first let's ask him, we all know what he's going to say but it's worth a shot." Ryder told them.

So Ryder called Sid and asked.

"Hey Sid, do you happen to have a glowing blue stone in your ship?"

"Arrr, yes I do!" He replied.

"Can we have it? It's kin-"

"Har-har-har, give you my treasure? Never!" Sid shouted.

"But we need that stone!" Ryder said, knowing what he would reply with.

"So do I! Now leave me alone! Arrr!" Then, Sid hung up.

"Well, that's not entirely surprising."

"Um, Captain boss Mr. Sid sir, I think maybe we should give them the stone, it's probably important," Arrby said, mildly concerned.

"Har-har-har! I will never give away my treasure! Especially to those pups!" Sid replied.

"Well, they're right behind us." Arrby said, pointing out the window."

"Alright then, turning on the engines."

"Arrr!" said both Sid and Arrby.

Everyone had expected this, Sid would say no and then try to run away to avoid "his" treasure being taken. It never hurt to try, he would've tried to run away as soon as they noticed the Sub patroller anyway so it didn't really matter.

As Sid and Arrby were speeding off, Ryder kept close to them but made sure they couldn't see the Sub patroller.

"Wait, wouldn't taking the piece be stealing? Sid never really stole the piece himself, he just found it." Everest asked, now confused as to if what they were doing was wrong.

"Well, there is no proof that he stole it, so taking it would technically be a bad thing to take it from them." Ryder replied, now contemplating what they were going to do.

"What about Sid's pirate pup, Arrby?" Ryder suggested, waiting for responses.

"What is he going to do? Sid will never tell him to give us the stone!" Everest retorted, but in the nicest way she could.

"I have an idea" Ryder replied, as he always does when he says that.

Arrby was a nice pup. He didn't ever want to cause trouble on his own, he just wanted to make Sid happy. Sid never really had much for Arrby despite him taking everything, he isn't able to give Arrby anything useful, just the scuba gear and his tag and that's about it. Arrby didn't mind though, he had all he needed, and the scuba gear was something Arrby always wanted but didn't know he wanted. Arrby always wants cool things from Sid but never asks for them since he knows it would be difficult to get.

"Captain boss Mr. Sid sir, I think we lost them." Arrby told Sid.

"Alright, let's go to the surface and find some booty! Arrr!"

* * *

"So what are we going to do, Ryder?" Tracker asked Ryder back at the lookout.

"We're going to make something special for Arrby!" Ryder replied going into the lookout.

"What are we going to do with that?" Everest asked.

"We're going to trade with Sid!" Ryder explained.

"But won't he just run off with it and the stone?" Tracker questioned.

"We're going to make him give up the stone first."

"So we won't give him what we have until he gives us the piece of the stone?" Tracker asked

"Exactly, and if he doesn't give it up we'll just take what we had for him and make a new plan, but what we're making, will definitely have more value to him than that stone."

"So what is it?" Everest asked curiously.

"You'll see."

"So, Tracker, what do you think Ryder is making?" Everest asked, looking at Tracker.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it will be cool!" Tracker replied.

"As cool as me?" Everest joked because she was the snow pup.

Tracker and Everest both laughed. After they left the lookout, Ryder started working on what he had planned to give Sid in trade for the piece of the Cerulean Stone, a pup pack for Arrby. Ryder didn't exactly know what he was going to put in it, but he had some ideas. Ryder wished Rocky was there to help him, but he was doing this for Rocky and the rest of the pups in the first place.

Outside, Everest and Tracker were playing. "There aren't many games you can play with two pups is there?"

"Not really, but we can still have fun, montones!" Tracker replied as he picked up one of the horseshoes the pups were playing with before and threw it, missing, but got close.

"Now you try Everest!"

"Okay!" Everest howled as _she_ threw the horseshoe towards the pin.

Everest threw the horseshoe a little bit over the pin, and She and Tracker proceeded to take turns throwing the horseshoes.

"Hiya pups! Care if I throw with you?" Cap'n Turbot said as he walked towards Everest and Tracker.

"Sure! The more people, the better!" Everest answered.

Cap'n Turbot walked over to the horseshoes and threw one towards a pin. He missed but got the closest out of each of them.

* * *

"Alright pups, it's finished!" Ryder said, walking out of the lookout holding something with a white cover on it.

"So what is it, Ryder?" Tracker asked as he, Everest, and Cap'n Turbot went to pick up the horseshoes.

"It's a pup pack for Arrby!" Ryder said taking the cover off of the pup pack.

"Cool!"

"What does it do?" Tracker asked picking up the last horseshoe and putting it in the pile.

"You'll see once we give it to Arrby." Ryder replied running towards his ATV.

Everyone ran to their vehicles (Cap'n Turbot to Ryder's ATV) and went over to the beach to look for Sid. This could take a really long time or no time at all.

"Alright, pups, Cap'n Turbot, and I will take the Sub Patroller, you two keep watch on the beach to make sure Sid isn't above water." Ryder explained to them, before running towards the Sub Patroller.

"Alright, Ryder! We'll keep an eye out." Everest said with a howl.

So Everest and Tracker went over and sat at the shoreline, looking for a pirate ship. Neither of them saw anything, but they never took their eyes off of the bay. Everest and Tracker were just sitting on the beach side by side, looking out into the bay for Sid's pirate ship, not saying a word unless they saw something. Both Everest and Tracker _wanted_ to talk to each other, but they had a mission and any moment they were talking to each other, Sid's ship could go by. It was awkward for both of them, just sitting beside each other not saying anything to each other or even looking at each other. Eventually, they saw Sid's ship and reported it to Ryder, who came and picked them up afterward. Once Tracker and Everest got into the Sub Patroller, they immediately started a conversation, so everything would feel slightly less awkward.

"Alright, pups, and Cap'n Turbot, this is the moment of truth." Ryder told Everest, Tracker, and Cap'n Turbot as he got ready to call Sid.

"Any objections?" Ryder asked, jokingly, but still wanted to know if anyone had anything against the idea.

Everyone shook their heads as Ryder turned around to call Sid.

"Hey Sid, I have something I think you might want." Ryder said after Sid and Arrby appeared on the screen.

"Arrr, what is it? Tell me now!" Sid replied right after Ryder spoke.

"We have something special for Arrby, but we need you to let us on your ship." Ryder said as calm as possible

"Why don't you just give it to me?" Sid asked.

"I want to trade with you."

"Nope, anything I have I need more than whatever you have for Arrby!"

"Alright, I guess you don't want this shiny new pup pack wi-"

"Alright I'll give you what you want, I need, need, need that shiny pup pack!"

"Um, Captain boss Mr. Sid sir, that pup pack is for me" Arrby interrupted, putting emphasis on "is".

"Right, so _we_ need that pup pack, what do you want me to give you? And tell me fast!"

"Can you give us the glowing blue stone you found a while ago?"

Sid had to think for a while but finally said. "Fine. I'll give you the rock." Sid said with a kind of sad tone to his voice.

Sid only did this because he knew that pup pack would help him take things he needed, and the rock isn't helping him get anything he needed, so for the first time ever, Sid is going to give away treasure.

"Arrr, Alright, you can come onto my ship, but only while were trading!" Sid told them as he went to get the piece of the Cerulean Stone.

So Ryder, Everest, Tracker and Cap'n Turbot all got onto Sid's ship to make the trade. Everyone and every pup wanted to scream in joy, but everyone was able to hold it in.

"Alright, now, give me the pup pack!" Sid said as he tried to grab the pup pack out of Ryder's hand.

Ryder pulled the pup pack back before Sid could grab it. "Not so fast Sid, you give us the stone first, we know how you are."

"Arrr, fine here you are" Sid gave Ryder the stone, and Ryder handed the pup pack to Sid.

"So what does it do?"

"All Arrby has to do is bark out the items and the pup pack will activate."

"So what's in it? Tell me now!"

"Well, there is an inflatable lifeboat, a grabbing arm, and a small box to store stuff in." Ryder explained.

"Alright, Arrby let's go and try out this new pup pack! And you, get off my ship!"

"Alright everybody, _now_ let's go get our friends back to normal!" Ryder said turning to Cap'n Turbot and the pups.

"This time I think we finally fulfilled our fun frightful journey!" Cap'n Turbot cheered.

Everest and Tracker howled as they went to the Sub Patroller, and started to go back home.

* * *

Once everyone got back to the lookout, Tracker was walking a little behind Cap'n Turbot and Ryder towards the elevator. As Tracker was walking towards the lookout, he realized Everest wasn't with them, he turned around as Everest tackled him into the elevator. He, Everest, Ruder and The Cap'n all laughed as they went up the elevator.

"Alright, Cap'n put these pieces together!" Ryder said as he gave Cap'n Turbot the piece of the stone.

Cap'n Turbot put the pieces together, which caused a blinding glow that the "stupid" pups didn't take notice to. Tracker and Everest smiled at each other as Ryder took the piece and walked over to Skye, as she was the closest to them.

"Alright Skye, come back to us!" Ryder said as he tapped it on her back.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for something to happen, and, to everyone's joy, Skye came back to reality. Everybody cheered as Ryder went and tapped each of the pups with the Cerulean Stone.

"What happened dude?" Zuma asked after all the pups were brought back to normal.

Ryder then explained everything that happened to the pups as Everest and Tracker sat in the back talking to each other.

"Well this was a fun experience wasn't it Everest?"

"Yeah, and it was even more fun to be doing it with you!" Everest let out a low howl after this.

"So, Chase, what do you think about the power of the Mignonette Stone, now?" Rocky asked as everyone turned to look at Chase.

"The Mignonette Stone will put and pup who touches it in a state off stumbling stupidity." Chase said.

"That's what I said." Cap'n Turbot responded with a laugh.

Zuma got up and walked towards Everest and Tracker. "What's happening with you two?" He asked, noticing they were talking to each other the whole time.

"Can't two pups have secrets?"


End file.
